


Wrong Number

by boatyard_of_fics



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College AU, Gavin is an insecure dork, M/M, Michael cusses alot, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatyard_of_fics/pseuds/boatyard_of_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gavin falls in love through a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. Thanks to theres-a-reason-nobodyever for the prompt.

**Hey fuckface, you forgot to text me last night about the project. You know the one due tomorrow and is worth HALF OUR FUCKING GRADE.**

Gavin stared at his phone for a long time. Then, shrugging, he turned his phone off and put it down on the table next to him. He had a paper to edit and still had a lot of other shit to do before the day was over with.

The phone blinked again a few minutes later, the notification light blinking rapidly, and Gavin had to resist the urge to pick it up and distract himself with it. _Focus, Gavin._

He continued to write, but the phone was practically burning a hole in his peripheral vision. He kept catching his fingers inching towards it.

_Fuck it,_ Gavin decided as the phone blinked again. He smirked as he read the new text that appeared on his screen.

**Shithead, answer me.**

**I swear to fucking God, if your hung over from last night, I’m gonna kick your ass.**

Gavin giggled at the person on the other side of the phone. Whoever they were talking to was in a lot of trouble.

**_I believe you have the wrong number._** Gavin texted back.

**Yeah, right. You are not getting out of this, Tuggey.** Came the reply. Honestly, Gavin was shocked because usually people stopped talking after being told they had the wrong number.

**_No seriously, mate, I think you got the wrong number. I have no bloody idea who you are._**

**Prove it.**

**_What?_ **

**Prove you’re not Lindsay trying to get out of doing homework.**

**_Well for starters, my name is Gavin, and second I’m a bloke._ **

**Fucking Gavin, okay that name is just too dumb to be fake. Sorry about that dude.**

**_It kept me from doing my paper, so cheers._ **

**Get your homework done, dumbass.** Was the last text, and Gavin put the phone down, actually deciding to take its advice.

**~**

Gavin forgot about the wrong number guy after that. With midterms and papers due, it wasn’t hard to do, actually. It wasn’t until he was having lunch with his friend Barbra a few weeks later that he got another text from the same strange person.

**Where the fuck are you?** Gavin raised his eyebrow at the phone, before picking it up and typing out a reply.

**_Wrong number again._ **

“Who’s that?” Barbra questioned, looking up from her textbook.

“Wrong number. This person has been accidently texting me recently.” Gavin explained.

“How do you know he’s not a phony?” Barbra asked, and Gavin glared at her as she giggled. He picked up a piece of his salad and threw it hat her. She laughed harder as it landed in her hair.

“That one was just bad, boo.” Gavin glared at her as his phone lit up again.

**God fucking dammit. Sorry dude, I have one of those stupid fucking flip phones and I keep typing in your number.**

**_It’s alright, mate._** Gavin smiled at his phone, and Barbra raised her eyebrow at him. He just shrugged her off.

**Name’s Michael. You might as well know it seeing as how I keep fucking texting you.**

**_I’m Gavin._** Was all he sent back.

**Yeah I know. You told me last time.**

**_Oh_ **

**God you’re dumb**

**_Michael, don’t be rude, Michael._ **

**Shut up.** Gavin laughed out loud at that one, and Barbra looked up at him, glaring slightly as she tried to study.

~

They continued to text after that. Even through one of Gavin’s lectures, which he didn’t need to pay that much attention to anyway. For weeks Gavin was glued to his phone, texting the now not so mysterious Michael.

There came to be nights he didn’t want to stop talking to the other boy. Logically, Gavin knew that he had developed a crush on him. The other part told him that Michael was a boy he’d never met and probably never would meet, even if they did go to the same university as he’d found out. But he was funny and crude, and he made Gavin laugh.

There was a part of Gavin that was terrified of ever meeting Michael. Not because he had built up this image of Michael and was afraid of disappointment, no he liked Michael too much for that. No, because he was scared Michael would be disappointed in him. Gavin was terrified of rejection, and what better way to avoid the pain of meeting Michael and being rejected by him, then to never meet him. Keep him at a distance through his phone.

Not that Gavin would tell anybody that. The only person who even knew of his rejection issues were his housemates, Geoff and his wife, Griffon. And they only knew because they often had to deal with drunken Gavin and his shit.

Gavin knew that this would have to end eventually. He couldn’t keep pretending that Michael was going to school somewhere across the country, and was just a far off fantasy.

**Hey, jackass, you’re coming to the frat party tonight. I’m gonna be there pretty late, but if you don’t show up I’m going to find you and kick your ass.**

**_But Michael, I have a paper to finish._** Gavin sent the lie back, hoping desperately that Michael would believe him.

**Nope you told me you were free this weekend. You’re going.**

**_Fine, I’ll meet you there._ **

“Hey, Geoffers?” Gavin called out to his housemate.

“Yeah, bud?” Geoff called back, leaning his head around the corner into the living room, where Gavin sat, on the gray couch.

“How do you feel about going to a frat party?” Gavin asked, already knowing the answer.

“There gonna be booze?” Geoff asked and Gavin nodded. “Fine, but I am not packing your drunk ass around.”

When Gavin and Geoff got to the frat house, the party was in full swing, with people dancing and racing off to different rooms. Gavin roamed around the house for a bit, while Geoff immediately went for the table housing an amazing assortment of alcohol.

**Hey, I’ll be there in a few, running late.** Gavin blinked at the abrupt appearance of the text, suddenly nervous, and had to repress a gag as butterflies fluttered around his stomach. He looked at his phone again once more before doing what he did best when fear struck. Got fucking plastered.

~

Gavin woke up and immediately grabbed his head with a long groan. Then he pushed his head down into his pillow, grinding his teeth against the pounding headache. He stumbled out of bed and down the hall a minute later, not surprised to see he was still dressed in last night’s clothes.

“You awake, buddy?” Geoff’s loud and booming voice echoed in Gavin’s head as it hit his ears. He groaned again, leaning against the kitchen doorframe, and Geoff laughed at him. “That’s what you get, bitch.”

“What the bloody hell happened last night?” Gavin whispered, his voice harsh from thirst. A coffee cup was placed in his hands before he was all but pushed into a seat at the table. A plate of bacon and pancakes was waiting for him.

“It doesn’t surprise me that you don’t remember. You were fucking wasted. We weren’t even there for two hours before I was dragging your ass back here.” Geoff said, turning to him and waving a spatula in his face. Gavin tried to follow the movement, but it made him dizzy, and he had to look away before he lost the little he had swallowed of his breakfast.

“Bugger all.” Gavin said, shaking his head.

“Oh, and here’s your phone. You gave it to me last night. Some guy named Michael has been texting all morning.” Gavin thanked him, taking the phone. Geoff just nodded and headed to wake up Griffon. The phone was filled with texts from the boy, from both last night and this morning.

**I’m here, where the fuck are you?**

**Boi?**

**Gavvy Wavvy?**

**I fucking hate you so much.**

**Good Morning.**

**Where were you last night?**

**Hello?**

**I’m going to punch you in your dumb face.**

There were many more as he scrolled down his phone. Gavin felt a little bad about ditching Michael, but he would rather have Michael angry at him than being rejected by his boi.

**_I’m sorry, Michael, I got way to drunk last night, boi._** Gavin sent back, not surprised he didn’t get a reply back. In fact, it was a few days before he talked to Michael again.

~

Gavin walked around for days after that with a personal rain cloud above his head. He couldn’t concentrate or pay attention. He was pretty sure he failed the quiz he had Tuesday morning. He knew his friends were slightly worried about him. But that was mostly because Gavin knew he was acting like he’d just gotten broken up with. And that’s honestly what it felt like, with Michael ignoring him.

**Do you wanna go for coffee?** The text lit up his phone on Thursday; it was the first text Gavin had gotten from Michael all week.

**_Think you got the wrong number again, boi._** Gavin sent back, too surprised Michael had texted him at all to think it was for him.

**No, dickhead, that was actually meant for you.** Michael sent back, and Gavin could practically hear his eyes roll through the phone.

**Hey asshole answer me.** Gavin raised his eyebrows at his screen.

**_I can’t now, lad. I have an essay to finish for Dr. Heyman and if its late he’s gonna kill me._ **

**It doesn’t have to be now. We can go this weekend when were both free.**

**_I don’t like coffee._ **

**You are just making this difficult.**

**_Michael, don’t be rude, Michael._ **

**I’m trying to ask you out on a date, jerkface. And you keep bailing on me.** Gavin stared in shock at his phone. He felt like his fingers were numb and he couldn’t move his thumb to type out a reply. He knew his mouth was hanging open, and he couldn’t bring himself to shut it. At least until his phone vibrated again.

**Meet you at that dumb hipster shop on main. Better be there.** Michael’s text read, and Gavin couldn’t help but smile, even as the butterflies returned to his stomach and his heart began to race.

~

Gavin walked into the little coffee shop, his stomach doing flips as he sat down to wait for Michael. Fear coiled in his heart, causing it to feel like it was going to jump right out of his chest and into the traffic outside the window. He couldn’t believe he was about to meet Michael.

He looked up every time the bell rang above the door until finally he looked up and his heart stopped. There, just as he had described, was a bout who was no doubt Michael. While he got the curly brown hair and eyes, Michael had forgotten to tell him about his freckles and the adorable dimple he got when he smiled at the barista.

Gavin watched as the other boy talked to the barista, and he had to hold his breathe when he heard Michael’s laugh. It was contagious, and he couldn’t help but smile at it. The curly haired boy was perfection in Gavin’s eyes.

The type of perfection that Gavin could not have. Something Gavin had no right to. The next thing Gavin knew he was running down the street, wind in his eyes as he ran. All he could think about was the hurt tone in Michael’s voice as he called after him.

~

Gavin hid himself after that, refusing to do anything but go to class and study. He refused to touch his phone, and even turned it off after a few days, when Michael’s texts got to be too much for him to look at. They were usually questions on why Gavin didn’t show up, and a lot of the time they were cussing Gavin out for chickening out. The late night texts were the ones that hurt him the most. Saying how much Michael missed him and that they didn’t have to meet face to face if only Gavin would start talking to him again.

Finally he ended up in the school library, where he knew nobody would be able to find him. He couldn’t be at home, because Geoff kept sending him sad looks and had tried to steal his phone once. He loved Geoff, but sometimes he tried to butt in too much. Even if he did mean well.

Gavin had engrossed himself in his homework, the silence of the library keeping him company as he typed up another essay. He didn’t even notice as someone else walked into the library, let alone that they walked right up to his table.

A large slam on the desk had Gavin squawking and tipping back in his chair slightly to get away from the noise. On the desk was a large dictionary, the source of the loud noise. When his heart finally started to calm down from the minor heart attack, he turned his head up to snap at the person who startled him.

Gavin snapped his jaw shut as soon as he saw who it was. Dark, angry brown eyes glared down at him and Gavin couldn’t look away.

“You missed our date, you dick.”

Then Michael’s expression grew lighter and he smirked down at Gavin.

“You better make it up to me.”


End file.
